The Traitor Alternative Version
by Sealgirl
Summary: An alternative version of the Episode The Traitor, where Hank isn't the one with all the big problems!
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I know I put one in here somewhere, um, just a sec… and I'll go see if I can find it. Oh, yes. - I don't own anything to do with the D&DC!

STORY: This story is based on the episode "The Traitor" written by Jeffery Scott (C) 1984. The basic plot and the characters are therefore not mine, but the actual "writing" is. Confusing, no? This story relies heavily on events in the actual episode - The Prologue just goes over roughly what happened in the episode itself, until the very slight change in events.

AND BEWARE - It is an Alternative Episode, and so anything can happen…

PROMPT - Started ages ago, this was finished for the prompt #77 "Unforgiving" at the LJ Darkfic Challenge site.

RATING: PG13.

THANKS: Goes to all those brilliant people who read and enjoy my stories, especially those who leave reviews/comments and tell me so :) And special thanks to Ebonlock - whos chance remark reminded me of this and gave me the impetus to finish.

* * *

THE TRAITOR (Alternative Version)

Prologue

They had walked through the Moon Forest since dusk, but the Ranger had to face it. They were never going to get through to the far side without a rest.

His friends all curled up against the ferocious winds, and tried to rest, but Hank was glad to be the one on first watch tonight. This forest gave him the creeps, and he wouldn't have gotten much sleep anyway.

The night passed without anything happening. The thick mist had cleared, letting the moonlight in and Hank had started to think that this forest wasn't such a bad place.

Then there was a sudden snap of twigs, and he leaped down from the rock, pulling a fiery arrow. He looked around carefully.

Suddenly in the shadows he saw red, and recognised the little man standing in front of him.

'Dungeonmaster!' he exclaimed, 'but I thought you were going to meet us…'

Their Guide looked sadly at him.

'Things have changed Ranger. I came to warn you.'

'About what?' asked Hank. 'Are we in danger?'

'Your friends will find great jeopardy, but you will face the most difficult trial of your life.' The Guide turned. 'Be strong, Ranger and listen to your heart.'

'Dungeonmaster, wait!'

He raced forward after the man, but the Dungeonmaster was gone.

* * *

Sleep, lovely sleep. He was comfy under the blanket. It might not be hooked up to a power source, but it was thick and warm. He didn't want to wake up. 

_Soft snuffling noises. Yawns. Thumping noises. _

Then Eric the Cavalier opened his eyes at the sound of Bobby's voice.

'Wow, living teddy bears!' exclaimed the Barbarian.

The Cavalier watched in confusion as three dwarf sized bears tried to sneak away with the weapons. But now the kids were awake, the would-be thieves stood no chance.

Sheila the Thief and Diana the Acrobat stopped one easily; Presto caught another with the Hat, and Hank had grabbed the last. They were all herded together in the centre of the clearing.

Looking sulky and afraid, like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar, the three Bears stood in a little group. They were small, about half his height, grey and white, with little pink centres to their ears. They wore rough tunics and each had a dull red stone around their necks.

'All right you little kleptos, start talking!' said Eric, feeling annoyed and stupid. He leaned forward menacingly, resting his elbow on his raised knee. How could these little critters have walked off with his precious Shield so easily?

'We didn't do anything,' wailed one of the bears.

'You were going to hurt us,' continued the little female one, looking around at the children with big, pale-blue eyes.

'We were only defending our selves' continued the first.

'Let us go,' said the last one.

'Whoa,' said Hank, 'one at a time. Who are you?'

'We-eee are Cloud bear,' said the female one, as if it was perfectly obvious. 'We not stee-eel weapons, we take so you not harm us.'

'Yes, we need them to defend ourselves,' agreed another.

Eric was listening in disbelief. Who in their right minds would want to chase after these annoying little creatures. What was the point!

'Who from,' he asked the first bear. 'They have ugly flat noses and tusks that stick up. And mean eyes.'

'Wait a minute,' said Presto thoughtfully, ' know that description.' He turned and walked off, pointing his finger in the air, trying to look erudite. 'It's coming. It's coming.' There was a sudden gasp. 'Ah! It's here!'

Four Orcs were standing close by, with more running up from the trees behind.

'Ah! Orc soldiers!' Eric shouted.

'Get them,' ordered the Captain.

The female bear gave a high-pitched shriek and started to run, her companions close behind. Sheila and Bobby followed. Hank turned to give them cover, the arrows from his Bow scattering the soldiers for the moment. They all ran on.

Judging by the roars and grunts of the Orcs, they were close behind. It was obvious that retreat was the best course of action, and Eric ran after the others, towards the largest tree they could see.

Suddenly, there was a cry from behind and everyone paused and turned to look.

'Hey, let me go!' shouted the Barbarian, held tightly by an Orc soldier.

'They've got Bobby!' gasped Sheila.

Hank moved first, as always, and ran after the retreating soldier, his Bow raised.

The Cavalier paused and looked to see if Presto and Sheila were OK. They were close to the big tree, one of the bears had already started climbing. He allowed himself a quick smile. The other Orcs would be too far away to get them. This was a piece of cake…

There was a rustle of leaves from behind him. Suddenly, an Orc grabbed him pinning his arms to his side.

There was a low growl.

'Gottacha!'

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hank heard his friends voices, and heard Diana suddenly shout 'Hank!'

He turned, just in time to avoid the Orc out to grab him. He ducked fast, and swung his leg out, tripping the Orc up and sending it onto its ugly, flat nose.

He took a quick glance onward. More Orcs were on their way and he couldn't see Bobby anywhere.

'Hank, c'mon!' shouted Diana. 'Quickly!'

As much as he hated to run away, the Ranger realised the ambush was too well planned, and he turned and rushed back to the others.

Ahead, his freinds were waiting for him, at the trunk of a huge, gigantic tree. Close by he heard another voice. He turned to see the Thief running from some more Orcs. She saw him look, and winked.

'I'll catch up with you guys later!' said Sheila, pulling up her hood just as an Orc lunged at her. Confused at the sudden disappearance of its prey, the Orc tripped and fell ignominiously to the ground. Hank gave a broad smile. She was getting very good at that!

Confident that Sheila would be safe, Hank ran on at top speed. A basket was coming down from the branches above.

'Why didn't you tell us you had an elevator?' asked Presto.

'You didn't ask!' replied the Bear with a shrug.

The other two got in, and the elevator started to rise.

'Hey, what about Hank!' shouted Presto, pointing down.

It jerked to a stop then descended quickly. He jumped up, fortunately getting a good grip on the side. His friends helped him in as the elevator rose again. They were just in time, as Orcs jumped up, trying to pull him down.

'Ok, together now!' shouted Diana, 'Heave!'

The Orcs below missed him by inches, and the basket continued upwards unhindered. They were taken up, into the clouds high into the trees. Hank was breathing heavily from the sprint.

'Where are you taking us?' Presto asked the Couldbear.

'I take you home,' the Bear said.

'Yeah, where's that?'

'Guys! Look!' said Diana, pointing upwards. They all looked up.

There was a huge city in the trees, domes on the trunk, and platforms, and lots of lights and torches with clouds lapping at the edges. They were pulled up slowly, allowing plenty time to admire the city.

'Wow!' murmured Hank as they reached the top. 'That's amazing!'

The female bear was standing there waiting for the elevator, along with another bear who obviously the Chief. He was older than the others, his fur was darker and he had a small golden crown on his head.

'These are friends, King Kamala,' said the female. 'They helped us escape Green Ones!'

The old bear nodded as Hank stepped forward.

'So be it, the Cloud Bear colony welcomes you.'

Hank bowed stiffly in response.

Uni stepped forward and licked the old King's nose. Kamala was surprised, but didn't seem to mind. Behind him, the other two bears were giggling.

Hank was about to ask a suitable question when there was a sudden loud bang from below.

'What's that!' shouted Presto.

Hank saw Kamala pull out his telescope and peer down. Beside him, the female was frowning fiercely.

'It is the green ones!' he said. 'They attempt to cut down our tree!'

'We've gotta stop them,' said Hank firmly. He turned round to his friends.

'But how, we have no weapons.'

'But WE do!' said Hank, raising the Bow.

'Well, what _do_ you have?' asked the Acrobat. 'Anything that could help?'

'Only fruit and nuts' said a bear.

She looked at Hank, and he nodded. Not even the Bow could cope with all those Orcs.

'Bring them,' he said. 'I'll hold them off!'

Hank loosed some arrows into the clouds below. Within a few minutes, the Cloudbears reappeared, carrying baskets of food. Everyone grabbed some. Hank was still firing.

'OK, said Diana, 'Bombs away!'

The splatting noises from the impacting fruit were just audible even way up in the tree. Louder were the howls of anger from the Orcs. The kids and the bears didn't give up, and eventually, under the relentless assault of arrow s and flying fruit, the Orcs retreated.

Hank gave a sigh as the last of the Orcs vanished into the undergrowth. It took time, but they were all OK. The kids looked round at each other, grinning.

Suddenly, Presto's smile vanished.

'Where's Eric?' asked Presto.

Hank looked round, muttering under his breath. The Magician was right, it had been far too quiet, Eric wasn't here!

'He must have gotten himself captured,' said Hank with a familiar sinking feeling. That goddamn Cavalier couldn't stay out of trouble if his life depended on it!

'Either that or his hiding down there somewhere,' suggested Presto. 'It might happen!'

Diana gave the Magician a look, and Presto shrugged.

'I did say "might"!'

'Shall we go check it out?' asked Diana, looking up at Hank.

The Ranger hesitated. Bobby was already captured, Eric was missing and Sheila was off scouting out the camp. The thought of splitting up the gang even more was not good, and the Bears also needed their help. He shook his head.

'Sheila'll find him,' he said with a smile. 'Don't worry!'

They waited for a long while for Sheila to reappear. The Cloudbears waited with them, mostly in silence. Hank and the other kids stayed near the elevator, his mind racing, trying to think up ways of saving Bobby, getting rid of the Orcs (and finding Eric!). At last, the female bear that had tried to take his Bow appeared at his side with a few small pieces of food, that they'd saved from the bombardment earlier.

'So what are you doing up here?' Presto asked the King as he came over.

'We have lived many centuries in these trees,' said Kamala. 'Our home were made by ancestors.'

'We guard forest from evil,' he scowled. 'From One-Horned Evil who tries to destroy us!'

'Venger?' asked Hank. 'What does he want with you?'

'We do not know,' said the female quietly. 'He sends Green Ones to cut down our trees and take stones.'

Hank glanced at the dull red stones that hung round each of their necks. They were pretty enough, but not really Venger's style!

'What would Venger want with these?' he murmured.

'What are they?' asked Presto.

'These are Heart Stones,' said Kamala. 'They protect us from evil. They are gifts from Cloud Spirit.' Each of the Bears gave a tentative glance upwards, and the kids did likewise.

'Cloud Spirit?' asked Hank. 'Who's that?

'The Cloud Spirit is our guardian,' said the King seriously.

The kids gave each other looks, and the conversation stopped.

Hank knew he should be thinking about the Thief and the Barbarian and the Cavalier, but instead he found himself wondering about the Cloud Spirit, and those funny little red stones the Bears wore.

King Kamala was looking down through his telescope, checking on the Orcs at intervals. After a long silence, he gave a quiet grunt.

'They're still hiding, they seem to be waiting for something,' he said in surprise.

'Well, we're all out of ammunition,' said Presto. 'If they attack again, it'll just be up to Hank!'

Kamala wasn't listening properly. He was squinting through the telescope.

'I can't quite see through the clouds,' he murmured. 'Wait! Wait! Lower the elevator! At once!'

He rushed off. The kids took one glance round at Hank, then followed.

A Bear was pulling the elevator up slowly. The Ranger fidgeted with his Bow. Perhaps this was one of Venger's tricks. Venger was capable of anything!

The waiting wasn't made any easier by the morose bleats of Uni.

As the elevator rose, Hank recognised a familiar figure standing there on his own.

It was Eric!

'It's Eric! He got away!' said Diana, he voice full of surprise. Hank was extremely surprised too. Who'd have thought Eric could get himself out of trouble!

Eric was standing very still, his head bowed. The Shield was on his arm, but he looked shaken.

'Are you all right?' asked Diana as the Cavalier stepped off the elevator.

He nodded stiffly. But Hank didn't move forward to greet him like the other two did. There was something off about the Cavalier. He was standing hunched over, as if he had indigestion, and he was hold the Shield on the wrong arm, something he only did when he was upset. It was as close as the Cavalier got to throwing it away in a tantrum!

'What happened?' asked Presto. 'And where's Bobby?'

The Cavalier walked along the platform, for once finding it hard to talk, and Hank's worry increased once more.

'The Orcs took Bobby and me to their camp,' he said. 'I managed to escape.' His voice grew low. 'Bobby couldn't.'

There was a swish from behind them. Hank turned to see Sheila de-cloak. He recoiled from the venomous look on the Thief's face.

'That's a lie!' she hissed, her pretty face covered in tears. His heart lurched at the sight of the Thief in so much distress.

'Sheila! What's the matter,' asked Diana.

Eric was staring at her in horror.

'I went to the Orc camp,' she said, her voice wavering. 'I saw Eric, he was talking with the Orcs. They were planning our capture!'

She drew a shaking breath and pointed at Eric.

'He's working with _them_ now!'

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eric hadn't moved. He was still staring at Sheila as if she was the only person on the planet.

The Ranger glared at Eric, but the Cavalier wouldn't look him in the eye. If there was one of them that he'd always had doubts about, it was the Cavalier. He was always moaning or sulking about something. In fact, he was surprised it had taken Eric so long; he was always the weakest one. But Hank's sense of fairness wouldn't be ignored, no matter how obvious and likely it was.

'We have to give him the benefit of the doubt,' said Hank slowly. It was possible that she'd misunderstood. They all turned, and Eric looked from one to the other like a frighten rabbit. 'And…'

She cut him off.

'He's working for Venger and I can prove it! He's got a signal flare, when he drops it over the side, the Orcs are going to attack!'

'You've gotta be wrong, Sheila,' said Presto slowly. 'Eric wouldn't betray us!'

'I'm not wrong,' she said firmly.

They looked back at Eric, and the Cavalier suddenly found his voice.

'D-don't be ridiculous, Sheila,' he said, reverting back to his normal sarcastic tone. 'I did no such thing!'

The Thief started forward, and Hank had to catch her round the waist before she reached the other boy.

'I saw you!' she snarled, wriggling against Hank's firm grip. 'I heard what you said in the Orc camp! I saw it! Make him tell, Hank,' she had turned to look pleadingly into his eyes. God, that look made him feel sick. 'Make him tell what he did to Bobby!'

'I haven't done anything wrong…' started Eric.

Presto had moved to his side.

'Do you have a flare?' the Magician asked coldly.

'No,' said Eric firmly. 'Well, yes. Not exactly, but… I think I might have found one, but I don't…'

Hank was staring at the Cavalier. He was such a bad liar. Hank held out his hand.

Eric stared at it for a second, then pulled a small flare out of his pocket and dropped it onto Hank's palm.

Without a word, the Ranger fired it over the side.

There was a few seconds of silence.

'See!' said Eric. 'Nothing's gonna…'

There was a huge crunching noise from below, and the tree shuddered again. Huge arrows had impacted on the trunk, and the Orcs were climbing up.

Hank turned and stared at Eric, fighting the desire to dump the Cavalier over the side too.

The Bear King looked up from his telescope.

'They had seen YOUR signal,' he said angrily.

Eric looked stricken, whiter than he'd ever been before, he looked as if he was about to pass out. The sickness inside Hank turned to anger. _That bastard…!_

'I don't believe it…' said Presto.

'Eric, why?' asked Diana.

The Cavalier looked to the Acrobat, and tried to say something, but he never got the chance.

'Green Ones!' bellowed a Bear. 'Take cover!

'The whole Orc army is scaling the tree!' said Diana.

'Is this how you planned it, Eric, all of us captured at the hands of the Orcs?' demanded Sheila.

Eric looked at her, unable to reply, and Sheila squirmed again. Hank didn't trust her enough to release her. She was as angry as she'd ever been! The Ranger resisted the temptation to let go and let her tear Eric's eyes out. He was thinking of Sheila, not Eric!

'What are we gonna do?' asked Diana.

Hank looked round, trying to think of a good plan. It had all happened so fast. Eric's treachery had shaken him badly. He was about to admit to the others that he didn't know what to do, when he saw the Cloudbears, sitting in a small circle.

He stared, open-mouthed, as they began to chant.

'_Cloud bears call, to Cloud so high, __Help us save, our home in sky.'_

'Whatya doing!' said Presto incredulously, 'This is no time for games!'

'Not game! Cloud Bears protected by Cloud Spirit,' said Bombam, pointing upwards.

'Spirit?' said Presto uncertainly. 'What can he do? Throw lightning bolts?'

There was a sudden crack of thunder and a flash. Rain started pouring down. Flashes of lightning broke the sky, lashing out deliberately that the Orcs below, sending them all running for cover.

Then, as suddenly as they had appeared, the cloud cleared. It was over. The Orcs were gone!

The kids looked round at each other, relived. One by one their gaze stopped at the Cavalier.

'We might be safe from the Orcs, but not from him!' hissed Sheila pointing at the Cavalier. 'Make him, tell, Hank, make him tell us what happened to Bobby?' She took a step forward, and the Ranger kept a firm grip on her arm.

'Guys, it's not my fault, I…'

'Save it Eric, we don't wanna know!'

Hank's face grew hard. It had finally happened. This is what Dungeonmaster meant; _you will face the most difficult trial of your life…_betrayal by a friend.

Eric looked at the others.

'C'mon, guys,' he said. 'It's not what you think, I w…'

'Shut up Eric!' ordered Hank, taking a step forward. 'And get out!'

'Hank, please.'

'SHUT UP!' screamed Sheila.

The Cavalier was shocked into silence.

Hank looked round to his friends. Presto looked as of he'd been stabbed in the back, so did Diana.

'Wait a minute,' said Presto timidly. 'A person is innocent until proven guilty. R-right Hank?'

The Ranger had to nod.

'What DO you have to say, then, Eric?'

'I didn't…betray you guys, I just…' the Cavalier stopped, looking round anxiously, gazing into the shadows. 'I, just…'

He didn't say any more and Hank felt disgusted. Eric didn't even try to defend himself.

'Why d'you do it, Eric?' whispered Presto. 'Was it something we did?'

Eric opened his mouth, but Sheila spoke first.

'Make him tell what he did to Bobby! Where's my brother!'

'Take it easy, Sheila,' said Diana.

'But what if treason isn't the only thing he's guilty of, what if…' she began to cry.

'We trusted you, Eric,' said Presto in a broken voice. 'After all we've been through together, I thought you were my friend.'

He moved next to Hank and Sheila, and Diana did as well.

Then, with one accord, they turned and walked away.

* * *

Eric watched the others go, feeling as though he'd been stabbed in the heart. How could that one action hurt so very much? His friends, they had turned away…

There was a movement beside him. It was one of the Cloudbears, the female one, looking just as unfriendly as his friends.

She signalled him to follow, and in silence he walked behind her to the elevator.

'Cloud Bear custom,' she said, removing the red stone around her neck and handing it to him. 'Heartstone bring luck.'

'Th-thanks.' He didn't know how he managed to get the word out. This had all gone wrong, and he had no idea how to make it right again. His friends hated him! He could see that look in his minds eye. They didn't just hate him, they despised him! What was he gonna do?

With a knock of his stick, the Bear King signalled for the elevator to go down.

None of his friends saw him go.

But below, the Orcs were starting to regroup. They watched him in silence for a short while, then started jeering at him.

'What's the matter human?'

'Got no friends no more?'

They laughed, and Eric felt even worse. Not only did he hate being laughed at, he hated himself for being so weak. But he kept walking, forcing himself to put one foot in front of the other and not curl up under the nearest tree and cry his heart out.

He walked into the forest, heading vaguely towards the Castle.

'Why couldn't I have told them?' he murmured, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 'I had no choice…'

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_His head hurt; pretty well everything hurt, especially his arms, but that was because the Orc behind him seemed to be trying to pull them out of their sockets._

_The Barbarian was close by, held by another Orc. The little boy was scowling, not looking afraid at all. That, more than anything else, made Eric feel weak and inadequate._

_The two Young Ones were dragged through the dark Castle, towards the glowing light ahead. Eric didn't need to be clairvoyant to know who was waiting for them._

_Venger smirked as they were brought in, staring at the Cavalier for the whole time. Eric was breathing hard, fighting panic and fear. This wasn't good. Things could only get better. They couldn't get worse…_please don't let them get any worse!!

_'We have two of them,' said Shadow Demon from his Master's side. 'We should use them as bait, the others will try to…'_

'_Be silent!' ordered Venger. He looked the Cavalier in the eye. Eric tried to stare back, but he couldn't hold Venger's stare for more than a few seconds. Something nasty was going to happen to him, he could feel it._

'_Take the Barbarian,' said Venger suddenly. 'Throw him in the fires.'_

_For an instant, Bobby looked shocked and terrified, but the expression was only fleeting. Then he struggled as the Orc pulled him away._

'_Hey, no!' shouted Eric, tugging against the Orcs that held him. 'Bobby's just a kid!'_

'_So?' asked Venger coldly. 'What concern is it of mine?'_

_He signalled the Orcs to continue, and Bobby struggled more vigorously, shouting insults at the top of his voice. There was a huge pit close by, Eric couldn't see into it, but there were thick tendrils of smoke coming out of it._

'_You can't!' said Eric, trying in vain to pull free of the Orc's grip. 'C'mon Venger! You can't! Please!'_

_The Arch-Mage held up his hand and the Orcs paused._

'_You would plead with me?' he asked mockingly. 'But what else do _you_ have to offer me, Cavalier?'_

_Eric's stomach lurched, and he couldn't speak. There was no mistaking the implication in Venger's statement, Eric knew exactly what the Arch-Mage wanted. But he couldn't let the little squirt suffer like that. He just couldn't. And as much as it went against his selfish ideals, he couldn't stand by and do nothing. There was only one thing he could think of to say._

'_Whatever you want, I'll do it. Just don't hurt him.'_

'_Er-ic!' cried Bobby, but the Arch-Mage ignored him, and gave an evil smile. His eyebrow flicked up._

'_You? You would willingly betray your friends? How amusing!'_

'_Eric, no!' shouted Bobby. 'You can't do that to our friends! Venger can do what he likes to me! I don't care!'_

_Venger stepped forward, to tower of the Cavalier._

'_But you know someone who does care. Don't you, Cavalier?' said Venger quietly._

_Eric shuddered, knowing exactly what Venger meant. Sheila, she would be devastated if anything happened to her brother. She would never recover. It would destroy her._

_Eric closed his eyes._

'_Sheila would never understand, Bobby,' he murmured. 'If anything happened to you, she'd…'_

'_The fate of the Barbarian is in your hands, Cavalier.' Venger gave a pointy-toothed smile. 'And just so you know what you are saving him from…'_

_Venger reached out, fire at his fingertips. He touched Eric's armour and burning, excruciating, white-hot pain burst though the Cavalier's chest. It only lasted a second, but it took at least two minutes before he could breath properly again. He looked shakily up at the Arch-Mage and gulped. Venger had enjoyed doing that; he'd enjoyed it a lot!_

'_Do we understand each other, Cavalier?'_

_Eric nodded._

'_Good. Then you will return to the Cloudbear's city. You will deprive your friends of their weapons, and you will signal the Orcs when it is safe to attack.'_

_This time Eric couldn't nod, any movement would have made him sick. He had no choice._

'_I understand,' he whispered._

'_Take the Barbarian!' Venger said to the Orcs. He pointed up, to the wheel dangling above the fire-pit._

'_What are you doing!' demanded the Cavalier._

'_Forgive me, Cavalier, if I do not trust your word. I will keep the young Barbarian as a pledge of your loyalty.'_

_Eric looked balefully up at Venger._

'_You mustn't hurt him.'_

_The Arch-Mage nodded._

'_And you; if you inform your friends of what has happened, then I will destroy him instantly. Shadow Demon will know.' Venger looked into Eric's eyes, and the Cavalier knew the Arch-Mage would carry out the threat, slowly. _

_The Cavalier dipped his head, just once, feeling more cowardly and more wretched than he had ever felt before. Hank would never have let himself be used like this; he wouldn't have been dumb enough to get captured._

'_Go, Cavalier. Ensure my Orcs take the Cloud Bears' city.'_

_It took him a few seconds, but Eric managed to nod again…_

'Greetings, Cavalier.'

His thoughts dragged abruptly back to the present, Eric looked up at the familiar voice, suddenly feeling worse.

'Dungeonmaster,' he said flatly. 'Come to tell me I'm a traitor too? You'll have to get in line.'

The old man looked sadly at him.

'This has not happened the way I had foreseen, Cavalier. And I am sorry.'

Eric frowned at the word "foreseen", but let it pass. He was too deeply in trouble to care anymore.

'Whad-ya want?' asked Eric.

The old man frowned in a sad, but caring way.

'To wish you well, Cavalier, and to help you.'

'Gre-at! It's a little late for that.'

'Really, Cavalier?'

For a moment, anger flared inside him at the old man's words. But the expression on Dungeonmaster's face almost made the tears start again.

'I don't know what to do,' he admitted. 'Without the others, I'm trapped. I don't know what to do.'

Dungeonmaster gave a nod and a poignant smile.

'He who has the answer and doesn't know it, is just as lost as he who ever knew. You have the answer, Cavalier. It is as close to you as the wind…'

Eric snorted, knowing that was all the help he was going to get for Dungeonmaster.

'Well, that's just great,' he muttered, not even bothering to check if the guide had gone.

'I still don't know what to do…' he murmured once more.

But his footsteps lead him back to Venger's Castle.

* * *

They had spent a wretched night. The others had all managed to get some semblance of sleep, but Hank hadn't. Guilt and recrimination made it impossible.

But now, as the suns light started to creep into the forest, those feeling were being eroded away by a new feeling: Cold, heartless anger. The feeling of betrayal made him feel ill.

There was a noise beside him, and the Ranger turned to see Presto sit up, rub his eyes and look round at him. Seeing Hank was watching him, the Magician clambered out of his covers and came over.

For a few minutes they didn't say anything but eventually Presto spoke, in a whisper.

'What are we gonna do, Hank?'

It was a question that had occupied him for most of the night.

'I don't know. But we've gotta find Bobby. And we've gotta get the Cloudbears outta here too.'

Presto frowned.

'Why?'

'Venger's got his heart set on destroying them. They're easy targets up here.'

For a moment there was silence, then Presto shuddered. Hank put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder, knowing who he was thinking about.

'I can't believe he did it, Hank,' whispered Presto. 'How could he do that to us? I thought he was my friend.'

'We all did.'

'How could he betray us?'

Hank had no answer. Part of his mind was thinking about Eric, but another, small part was suddenly curious to know why Venger hated the Bears so much. _He'd been told, hadn't he?_ Presto was still talking.

'I don't know about you, Hank, but I don't ever wanna see him again. I hope I don't, I couldn't stand it. I don't know what I'd do. I feel sick inside, I feel… Hank?'

Hank had stopped listening. The Ranger's mind was racing. He had a possible answer, and a potential plan. They knew already what to do! He looked at Presto and gave a pain-filled, but genuine smile.

'C'mon!' he said. 'I've gotta talk to King Kamala!'

* * *

The great Hall was empty, but for Bobby tied to a wooden wheel suspended above the fiery pit, and Venger.

'Eric!' said the Barbarian happily. It had to be the first time the little squirt had ever been pleased to see him.

'Cavalier,' said Venger slowly, his deep voice reverberating around the hall. 'Shadow Demon tells me you have failed to help capture the Cloudbears.'

'Yeah,' said Eric. 'Sue me!'

The Arch-Mage scowled at his insolence.

'I will do worse than that, Cavalier!'

The wheel began to rock, and Bobby cried out.

Eric shuddered. He'd come so far along this road, there was no turning back. He couldn't go back now. Though his friends all thought he was a traitor, he couldn't bring himself not to care.

'No! Stop!'

Venger arched an eyebrow.

'No harm will come to him, as long as you continue to do as I say,' Venger told him. 'But betray me once more and…'

'I-I wont cross you Venger,' said Eric, unable to look at the Arch-Mage. 'I promise.'

'Good, now go! And bring me the Cloud Bears!'

The conversation was over, and Eric turned, despairing. There was no way he was gonna be able to do that, not now the others had disowned him. He had no idea what to do! nothing had changed.

He stopped by the door, leaning heavily against the frame and pulled the Heartstone out of his pocket. He looked at it.

'Some good luck charm you turned out to be,' he said with a sigh.

As he stood there, out of sight of the people in the hall, he heard Venger speak.

'I must have those Stones destroyed, Shadow Demon. Those accursed Bears must not be allowed to keep those stones. The danger is too great.'

Eric looked down at the stone in his hand, trying to understand. The tone in Venger's voice had not been full of his usual confidence. The Arch-Mage was scared!

He stared at the stone, as it winked at him in the flickering firelight. Venger was scared or the stones!

What if these stones can destroy Venger, he wondered. Why else would he bother with those dumb little bears?

Suddenly, he knew what he had to do. But for it to work, he had to get help from the others. And for that to happen, he had to tell them everything.

That idea scared him, but what else could he do? He had to trust them, he had to trust that they would hear him out and it would all be ok.

He moved as fast as he could, sometimes walking, but mostly running, even in the forest. He just hoped he'd be in time, anything could have happened while he'd been in the Castle. He had to get back to the others.

By morning, the Cavalier, was very near, and he paused a short way from the Cloudbear's tree. The Orcs had some sort of climbing machine that had scaled the tree opposite. Hank had kept them at bay, but there was only so much they could do. The tree was soon going to be overrun.

He couldn't see the others, only a big green blimp-thing that…

_It was the Hat!_

Eric grinned. Trust Presto to come up with something as dumb and inspired as that! He would have to congratulate him when they next met. That was one spell he was sorry he'd missed.

The Hat-blimp was lifting off from the tree. It would be a close thing! Helpless on the ground, he watched their escape.

Flaming arrows were fired up at the over-inflated Hat. One punctured the side letting the air out and the Hat started to fall. Quick as lightning, Diana threw the Javelin up to plug the hole, but the Hat was loosing height. This was his chance!

Eric waved frantically at them.

'Guys! Hey guys!' he cried.

There were Orcs running here and there, a few were heading for him, but he stood his ground, still waving. The Hat was coming close.

Presto noticed him first.

'It's Eric,' he said, surprise and revulsion evident in his voice.

'C'mon guys, help me up!' yelled Eric. This was his chance. His only chance.

'No,' shouted Sheila, 'no way, go back to your Orc friends, traitor!'

The Hat drifted by, and Eric grabbed one of the guy ropes that were trailing on the ground behind them, and the Hat sank further. The Orcs were close.

Eric tried to pull himself up but, with the Shield, it was almost impossible. Fortunately, as the hole was now plugged, the Hat began to rise out of the way of the Orcs beneath. The Hat rose steadily, lifting him up with the others.

'C'mon guys,' he shouted breathlessly. 'I need help! I've figured it out, it's the Stones he's afraid of…'

He managed to look up and was shocked at what he saw. All of them, even Diana, looked down at him as if he were something they had found on the bottom of their shoe. The rest of the sentence stuck in his throat.

'Yeah! We figured THAT out too,' said Hank coldly. 'On our own. Without you.'

Eric gulped. He looked at Presto, his good friend Presto, but there was only an icy glare on his face.

'Yes, but I…' started the Cavalier.

'Save it Eric!' shouted Presto. 'We DON'T need your help!'

The Magician pulled out a knife and sliced through the rope in one quick movement.

'I need yours!' shouted the Cavalier.

It was too late. Eric fell.

The ground was a long, long way down.

* * *


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

The plan went like clockwork.

With the help of the Cloudbears, they scattered the Heartstones around Venger. The stones did their work, banishing the Arch-Mage, for the time being at least.

As soon as he could, the Ranger freed the Barbarian and helped him down from his prison. The look of relief and happiness on Bobby's face went some way to help ease the pain that was still fresh inside.

'What happened Bobby?' asked Diana, as he disengaged himself from the embrace of his sister.

The Barbarian ignored her.

'Where's Eric?' asked Bobby.

Hank frowned sadly. The young boy was gonna take it hard when he heard what the Cavalier had done to them. Bobby was going to be shocked when they told him what had happened, and how Eric had abandoned him to his fate with Venger.

The Ranger glanced at Sheila, seeing the look of heartache and mixed with relief on her face. The betrayal was still fresh, but they were strong. They could overcome it, and still get home. They had too.

'Where's Eric,' repeated Bobby, looking round.

'Bobby, we need to tell you something important…'

'You shoulda seen him, Hank!' continued the Barbarian, ignoring any attempt to butt in. 'He was great! He saved me from Venger!'

Hank stopped, his mouth hung open in shock.

'W-what?' demanded Hank at last. What was Bobby talking about?

Bobby didn't appear to notice the sudden change in the Ranger's tone, and seemed pleased to explain.

'Venger was gonna throw me in the fire, and I said I didn't care and he could do what he liked to me, but Eric stopped him.'

'Stopped him?' whispered his sister. 'What do you mean?'

'Eric saved my life by agreeing to serve Venger.' The young boy looked nervously up at his sister, and Hank suddenly saw through all the bravado. Bobby had been scared, really, really scared. 'He said if Eric told you what had happened Shadow Demon would know and Venger'd kill me. Eric agreed.'

No words could describe the agonising lurch Hank's heart gave.

_But I need you._ That was what the Cavalier had meant. Caught by Venger, unable to tell them in case Shadow Demon overheard and Venger killed Bobby, he'd had only one chance: that his friends would trust him and help him. _His friends…_

Hank looked at Presto, then at Diana. Sheila turned white and couldn't hold his gaze. No one could speak.

'But, but it's all over, right?' continued Bobby. 'It's all OK? You musta found him in time.' He looked happily up at his sister.

Hank couldn't speak. No one could have survived that drop. _Oh, God… what have we done…_

'But it's OK?' said Bobby. 'Isn't it…?'

* * *

The End


End file.
